Shes So Mean
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Yeah, you want her, but shes so mean. Shes So Mean songfic


**Hey guys! If you have read ANY of my multi chater stories today you know that tomarrow is the first day of my vacation and I will not be updating for a week. So to hold you guys over I updated ALL my multi-chapter fanfics today and I'm also writing as many one-shots as possible to hold you guys over! (Though I JUST fiquered out how to update from my iPod.) So I hope you guys enjoy! (Who heard Matchbox Twenty's new song and immedently thought, SEDDIE!)**

**~She's So Mean~**

_I Know A Girl Who Gets What She Wants All The Time_

_'Cause She's Fine_

"And then I was just like, 'Hey I want medium fries' and the guy behind the counter was like, 'That'll be 11.95' but I only had ten bucks so I just bat my eyes and said, 'Please?' Long story short I got medium fries for the price of a small one, 5.95." Sam said. She was still chewing on a fry that she got for half price just by flirting with the cashier.

"You know what I just realized? You get what you want all the time." Freddie said, going to sit next to his girlfriend.

"I know. It's because I'm hot." Sam said.

_But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess_

_Make you so blind_

_But you don't mind_

Sam woke up in the morning by a text. She looked at the screen. It was from Freddie. Of course Freddie would be the only one to text her at 3 AM.

_Morning_

_**What?**_

_You know, for an angel you're a hot, hot mess._

_**I'll make you blind...**_

_I don't mind _

_Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl_

"Wanna go see a movie, honey?" Freddie asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Sam caught sight of a carnival and pushed Freddie's arm off of her shoulders.

"THERE'S A CARNIVAL! Give me money!" Sam said.

"You know, I wouldn't expect you to like carnivals." Freddie said.

"Hey, I'm the 'anything-goes' kind of girl. Give me money!" Sam said. Freddie sighed and opened up his wallet.

_She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl_

"So. You have sex with Sam right?" Gibby asked. It was guys night and the guys had gotten together at Gibby's house.

"GIB!" Freddie screamed. He started blushing.

"OHH! I knew it! So what's it like?" Gibby asked.

"She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl." Freddie said, crossing his arms.

_She'll make you take her to the club, _

_But then she leaves with her friends_

"Thanks for taking you to the club, baby." Sam said, kissing his cheek.

"Am I alloud to come in?" Freddie asked.

"No. I'm here with my friends." Sam said, slamming the door closed.

_She likes to stay late at the parties_

_Cause the fun never ends_

"Sam it's 9:00. You want to go home now?" Freddie asked.

"You go home. The fun will never end with me around." Sam said, winking.

_And all her clothes are on the floor, _

_And all your records are scratched_

"SAM! ARE YOU GONNA CLEAN UP YOUR CLOTHES?" Freddie yelled from the bedroom that he and Sam shared.

"NO!" Sam yelled back. Freddie smiled.

_She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back_

"Why don't you just break up with her?" Gibby asked.

"She's like a one way ticket cause you can't come back." Freddie said.

_Sayin' yeah, and you want her_

_But she's so mean_

"I want you so bad baby." Freddie said to Sam.

"Well you can't have me." Sam said.

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"I'm too mean." Sam said, getting up.

_You'll never let her go_

_Why don't you let her go?_

"Dude, you should just break up with her?" Gibby asked.

"I don't know." Freddie asked.

"Dude, you'll never let her go." Gibby said.

_You know that if you don't shut your mouth,_

_She'll freak out_

"Sam I'm not going to get you a coffee." Fredddie said. Sam started screaming. Freddie waited 13 minutes and then went to go get a cofee for his girlfriend

_You better get your shit together  
Cause she's bringing you down, now_

"Dude, get your shit together, because she's bringing you down." Gibby said.

_She's got a wicked sense of humor_  
_Can't believe what she says_

"Did you seriously just say that?" Gibby asked Sam.

"Yep. I got a wicked sense of humor." Sam said.

_She drinks Bacardi in the morning _  
_'Till it goes to her head_

"Sam should you really be drinking that in the morning?" Freddie asked.

"Proablly not." Sam said, taking another sip of her bacardi.

_And all you want is just to hold her, _  
_But she don't go for that_

"Sam can't I just hold you?" Freddie asked.

"I don't go for that." Sam said, turning over in her bed.

_She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back!_

__"Sam can you please come to the awards ceromony?" Freddie asked Sam.

"No." Sam said.

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

''Because I can't hit back." Sam said.

_Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy_

__"Uh, Baby you make me crazy!" Freddie said.

_She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'_

__She turned a knife on his back. "If you ever touch my cheetios again I will kill you." Sam said. She kissed Freddie on the cheek. "Love you baby."

* * *

**YAY! It's over! I hope that you guys like this! Sorry I won't be here next week (NO I'M NOT! FINALLY A BREAK!) So if you want to see more of me this week please follow me on instagram I'm gotmyheadintheclouds. BYE!**

**Review!**

**Juli**


End file.
